The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Metasequoia plant botanically known as Metasequoia glyptostroboides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Shirrmann's Nordlicht’.
The new Metasequoia cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of ‘White Spot’, not patented, characterized by green leaves marked with subtle creamy-white variegation and a narrow, conical tree-like habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a branch sport and selected in 2004 in an outdoor nursery environment at Deurne, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new Metasequoia by grafting in a controlled environment in Deurne, Germany since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Metasequoia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.